The New (Vampire) Guy
by Rose7031
Summary: Dimitri is a vampire sent to protect Rose from the other side but Rose is taken can he save her in time
1. Chapter 1

I decided to rewrite this story because I just couldn't work with the old layout anymore

I head to go to school or that hell hole sweats and baggy tee I mean I have a nice figure but I don't want to show it. This week should be the same avoid Tasha and don't snap at anyone. Okay I have everything I need just have to grab my keys and then I am off to that hell hole Yea.

I take my 5 mile walk to school and I am late I rush to my class and sneak in the back so I don't get caught "Jack Hans, Rose Hathaway." The teacher says as she calls attendance and I raise my hand to show I'm here. " R….." That Bitch was going to rat me out but someone came in. "Hello you must be Dimitri Beli…"

"Belikov"

"Okay Mr. Belikov will you take that empty seat in the back" Shit that seat was next to me but the is pretty cute stop it Rose. "So as you were saying Natasha" the teacher said.

"Oh nothing anymore." she says good that's all I need is a detention again. "Hi I'm.."

"I know Dimitri Belikov star student in your last school so why did you leave where you kicked out." I say and his jaw drops. "Shit! sorry I am Rose." I tell him and he just laughs and sits down next to me. " So where you from Belikov?" I ask.

"Russia." he says oh that's why he looks like the could stand in a blizzard in his underwear What is wrong with you Rose. "Oh.." just then my ring tone burst through the room "Shit."

"Rosemarie Hathaway what did I tell you about phones and that ringtone."

"What's wrong with my ringtone." I snap knowing perfectly well what is wrong with it.

"You know the problem Rosemarie." she snaps in that bitchy tone.

"Someone is calling pick up so you can tell them to go die in a fucking hole is a perfectly good ringtone." I argue.

"Principal's Office Now!" She yells and I just grab my stuff and walk up to the front.

"You can go die in a fucking hole." I say and walk out. I don't head to the office though I walk the doors and leave. About half way through the parking lot I hear heavy footsteps running towards me I take off running as fast as I can. Just then a figure appears in front of me we collide and I fall onto the pavement and hit my head I can feel the darkness consuming me.

Dimitri's pov

I try to get to rose before him but failed and now I need to get her back before he kills her.

Unknown pov

I had her now she was my bait for Belikov but she would never make it out alive and he wouldn't live either.

Rose pov

I wake up in a dark room on the cold floor I race to the metal door and to my horror it is locked I hear footsteps and race back to the way I was when I woke up.

"Rose I know you are awake I could hear you." My heart feels like it is beating one hundred miles per hours.

 **Please let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so sorry for not updating in forever I had to deal with some emotional issues and now I am okay-ish so let's get on with the story.**

Rose POV

I heard the door open and shrank back into a wall "Hello Rosemarie welcome to hell!" a dark voice chuckled. My heart froze at their voice. I could hear their movements and the squeaking of rusty springs. "Now we only need you as bait but it will take a lot to get this person to come for you " A male voice says sickly sweet.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. He walked over to me and crouched down. He stroked my hair "I'm sorry that we need to hurt you but what needs to be done…" he trails off.

"But why me?" I ask.

"Because who wouldn't want to save you " He grabs my chin making me look at him.

I could see piercing blue eyes with red rings around the pupil he smiled showing off fangs making me gasp. "W-w-w-what are you?" I stuttered.

"I'm the King of Nightmares " he boomed. I giggled at his cheesiness but regretted it when he growled at me.

Dimitri POV

I was frantically searching for Rose but she just disappeared. "God Dammit" I yelled when I came up empty handed again. This was the 20th time there was nothing and I hated it.

"What if they killed her" Ivan said and I slammed him into a wall growling at him "woah dude let me go." I let him go and paced the floor.

"Why the hell would you fucking say that shit!" I yell at him running a hand through my hair. I didn't wait for his response and went outside to get some air I couldn't believe he would say shit like that. I just ran and ran until I didn't know were I was. My phone buzzed and I threw it at a tree smashing it.

Unknown POV

It was so sad that we have to hurt her to get him or do we. I had a plan and she will be more than willing to participate. I leave the cell and grab all we need to make this work an outfit, camera, chair, a friend, music, and a new room to record in.

 **I Know a short chapter but a 3:46 am I need my sleep people and still have to upload but I think I left it of at a good spot also I have major writer's block on all my stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear russia2774,**

 **I want to thank you for following and favoriting me and my stories and I saw the time you did this for me where I am was from 3:13 am to 4:26 am and that I think is awesome and I am going to be updating all my stories well trying to at least for you and I may have a new story also so we'll see. So thank you for your support.**

 **Also thank you Thunderv2.0 and roseEbelikov for reviewing**

Unknown POV (still)

I grab a few friends and we head to the bar room of the house and set up the music and camera. "Okay I need you to find people so we can make this work" I say to them as they head out into the night as I head to Rose room with a outfit for her. I open the door and step in seeing her in the corner I walk up to her and crouch down looking into her eyes "Rose you are going to put the outfit I give you on and wait for me to tell you what to do" I say compelling her. She nods and I hand her the dress before walking out. I head to the bar pouring myself a drink smiling as the room fills with people. I head to Rose smiling when I see her in the dress. "Okay Rose I need you to be a actress for me you need to be my girlfriend for tonight" I say to her and she smiles. I stick out my hand for her to take and walk her to the bar. I sat down on a bar stool pulling her onto my lap "Ready?"

"Yes" she replies. Snuggling into me as the camera starts to record.

Rose POV

The music blasted in my ears and the swirl of body kept cutting of my view of the camera. I lean into his body sighing as the holds onto my waist tightly while kissing my shoulder. I suddenly gasps in surprise when he bites my shoulder. Suddenly bliss overpowers the pain and I never want the high to end. The bliss ends and I pout looking up at him and he just chuckles. "Your mean" I say "why did you stop"

"Because I had too" He says and I just fall silent and look up at him. The song changes and I start to yawn. He takes my hand and urges me to stand and I do he starts to walk me out in a new direction. "Where are we going" I ask. He just stays silent and leads me to a bedroom and pulls back the covers and lays down. He pats the spot next to him and I lay down with him snuggling into the cover before falling asleep.

Unknown POV

Rose fell asleep in the bed and I slipped out to get the tape from the camera and put it into a box before getting a human to take it out into the daylight to get it to Dimitri.

 **-Later that morning-**

Dimitri POV

I headed back to my house to find a box on the porch I take it inside and open it up. I pop the tape into see Rose and Jessie Zelkos in a bar and he bites her I see red and…

 **Cliffhanger**


End file.
